The Wedding
by PrettyPhobia
Summary: Draco Malfoy is getting married, but not to the one he loves. Will a battle ensue? Will Amber and her friends stop the wedding in time?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or anything else that belongs to her, though I do wish that Draco Malfoy was mine to keep. Muahaha.. -cough- Anyways... I wrote this story based on a plot from a rpg site I'm on. I'd like to thank SugarPlum123 for inspiring me to write it. =D Please read her fanfic!! It's amazing and it has the whole story behind this small idea of mine.

______________________________

Draco Malfoy took a quiet breath as he stared at himself in the mirror, not liking what he saw. His eyes shifted to the book laying on his desk where he had last placed it; recalling the last conversation he and his girlfriend, Amber Mason had, had the night before. It brought a lump to his throat and a clench around his heart. Draco reached out and grabbed the photo resting beside the book. A faint smile graced his lips as he looked at the moving image; he ran a finger over the happy face of Amber, wishing with all his might that he didn't have to hurt her.

Laying the image down, Draco looked back at the mirror, adjusted his robed then headed toward the common room. Today was the day; the day that he, Draco Malfoy, married Alexandria von Villard. As he emerged into the room, he felt the eyes of the lingering Slytherins' on him. Draco lifted his chin, refusing to let them see him reluctant. He walked out of the common room without looking back and made his way up to the main floor. He stood before the doors to the courtyard. 'Breathe, just breathe,' he told himself before pushing the doors open to face the people outside.

Simple decorations were everywhere and among them were the families of the three couples to be married. Draco caught the eye of Lucas Wilkes as he stood ridgy at the sidelines. Lucas gave Draco a curt nod then looked back at the people milling around; Draco knew who he was looking for; just like him, Lucas wouldn't be marrying his girlfriend today, he would be marrying Pansy Parkinson. The only satisfied coupe here today was Morgan Jacobs and Alexander von Villard. Draco let his eyes wander over the scene; the brides hadn't arrived yet, and the students not specifically invited to the event were gathering around the the outside of the courtyard.

As Draco began to move forward, hoping against all odds that he might catch a glimpse of Amber in the crowd, though he doubted she would show up; a hand clamped over his shoulder, Draco looked up and found his father's steely eyes looking down at him. "I'm proud of you today Son, I hope you know that" Lucius Malfoy gripped his son's shoulder a bit tighter and gave him a faint forced smile. "Alexandria is a fine match and perhaps she can manage to keep you in line."

Draco winced inwardly at the pain shooting through his shoulder, "Yes father, I'm happy to hear that I please you." He wanted nothing more than to hex his father to the ends of the earth but he knew he couldn't, not now. Maybe later when- "fine match? What do you mean? I know she's pureblood but why is she a fine match?" He asked, looking at his father with the same steely gaze.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and looked around, making sure there were no eavesdroppers. His tone suggested he was upset, but only Draco recognized that tone, "you know whats coming Draco and the Dark Lord and I both agree that Alexandria is the perfect match for you and what's to come. Alexandria herself was also chosen and I expect great things from you two, as does the Dark Lord."

"She was chosen- I didn't know..." Draco stuttered as he looked at his father in surprise.

"Of course you didn't, you never listen Draco which makes me upset. If you hadn't been spending time with your half-breed and more with Alexandria you might have learned a few things of importance. I'm just glad you finally realized your errors and got rid of that stupid half-breed."

Draco's jaw tightened at his father's words. Little did Lucius know that his son had not stopped seeing Amber; secret meetings, and communications via the book Amber had given him. Nothing had changed the feelings they had for each other, and nothing would ever change it. Not even this wedding. "I'm sorry I disappoint you so often, Father. Hopefully this wedding will change things."

Lucius didn't say anything but released Draco's shoulder as Narcissa Malfoy approached. "Hello dears; Draco how are you feeling? It's so exciting isn't it? I can't believe you're actually getting married." She sighed happily and patted her son's back. "Lucius I believe Mr. von Villard was looking for you." Lucius nodded, and walked off, but not before sending his son a stern glare. Narcissa watched him leave and sighed lightly, "Draco can't you at least try and get along with him? I know... I know you don't want this marriage but you know what will happen if you defy him again."

A light chilling breeze blew across Draco's face; for it being just the start of December, there was still no snow on the ground, but the air was cold. "Yes mother I know, you don't need to remind me. I am very aware of what will happen. But it seems the more I try to get along with him, he just finds more fault in me." He heard his mother sigh, then felt her arm around his shoulders, giving him a light hug.

"I love you Draco, you know that, I hate to see you get hurt, and if doing as your father says is a way to prevent you from getting hurt then..." Narcissa trailed off, kissing his head quickly before pulling away.

Draco gave his mother a faint smile, "I know mother I just hate seeing him get away with all of this. It's not right. Besides, I'll be hurt either way, it will always be that way. This wedding is just the beginning. After what's going to happen afterward, I'll never be able to come back for my final year at Hogwarts." Draco said the last part, almost sadly. He may not have enjoyed the school much but this year had taught him many things, including how to love, and if it hadn't been for Hogwarts that wouldn't have happened.

Narcissa patted his back once more, giving him a sad smile then walked off to find her husband. Draco watched her leave then once again started toward the crowd to find Amber; "Looking for

someone, Malfoy?" a smooth voice asked from behind him.

Draco turned, knowing who it was. "Skyla, what do you want?"

The Slytherin heart-breaker smirked and sauntered closer to him, trailing a finger over his chest as she circled him like a cat stalking it's prey, "my my, aren't you just the snappy one today. A bundle of nerves, Malfoy? Wedding jitters?" Skyla stopped right in front him, pushing a finger into his chest.

"As I said, Skyla, what do you want? Don't you have your boyfriend to save from marrying your best friend?" Draco challenged, referring to Lucas and Pansy. He could never figure out how Pansy and Skyla had become friends, especially after what had happened, but he really didn't care so he would never dwell on it long.

Skyla snarled and leaned closer to him, her eyes glinting, "don't give me that crap, I came to give you a warning. You'd better behave today or I have orders to kill you on the spot along with with your precious girl friend." Draco was stunned. What did she mean? "That's right Malfoy; this-"she lifted her left arm and pointed her wand at it, removing the concealment charm and exposing the dark mark, "-has made me a slave to your father and his master so I suggest you take my warning seriously." Skyla closed the distance and pressed her lips to Draco's briefly before pulling away from him. Draco couldn't help but think of it as the kiss of death, or someone just as dangerous and unwelcoming. "See you around Malfoy." Skyla said silkily as she winked at him; moving away from the stunned young man, off to find Lucas.

"What the hell-" Draco breathed quietly, blinking in surprise for several seconds. Did Skyla Rosh just threaten him, not to do anything rebellious at the wedding? And did she just suggest that she was working for his father? That could only mean one thing; Lucius was still suspicious of Draco's ties to Amber.

Shaking off the feeling, Draco pushed forward ignoring as many people as possible, he was surprised he hadn't seen Hermione Granger or Brooke Fallon anywhere in sight yet; that worried him a bit. He knew that the two girls were adamant that the wedding didn't happen. Draco wouldn't put it past them, especially Brooke, to have some huge plan to stop the weddings.

Moving around the gathering people, Draco made his way finally to the edge and began looking for Amber and hoping that he would get to see her at least once today before the ceremonies. The chatter of people was as numbing to the ears as the cold air was to the nose; there seemed to be all the Slytherins attending, and most of the Ravenclaws, plus close and important family friends of each of the families involved. The rest of the students; Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and the teachers, who were busy with keeping the students out of the wedding preparations, were all standing out forming somewhat of a circle in the courtyard.

Passing by a group of gossiping Hufflpuffs and a stone pillar, Draco saw a hand shoot out and grab his tie, then he felt himself being yanked into the shadows. Before he could utter a sound, lips were pressed to his hungrily and passionately. He responded immediately, moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around the waist of the girl and pulled her closer, pressing every one of her curves to his body. When their lips finally separated, Draco moved to ravish her neck, both panting heavily. "I wondered where you were, Kitty. I didn't think you were going to show up here; I had thought you were with Brooke and Mione," Draco said huskily as his pressed more kisses along Amber's neck.

"Are you kidding? Miss a moment to snog the Groom senseless before he marries another girl? I thought you knew me better then that Draco." Amber responded, tilting her head back and to the side to allow Draco more room. The Slytherin groaned in reply, moving his hands around and up Amber's back, frustrated that she was wearing a dress and he couldn't touch the milky skin of her stomach. He moved his lips downward and kissed the the hollow at the base of her neck where the small dragon pendant he had given her was crawling about. As he kissed her collar-bone again, his hands found the zipper of her dress... before he could do anything he heard Amber gasp and push on him a little. "Draco Malfoy!" she hissed and swatted his arm, "I can't believe you! Here? Now?!"

Draco looked at her expression and grinned impishly, but pulled his hands down along her back, leaving the zipper. Both hands stopped on the small of her back and pulled her next to him, angling his upper body outward just a bit so he could look at her. "You're gorgeous you know that?" he said, his eyes clouded with lust.

Amber attempted to look sternly at him but failed miserably as she blushed and giggled lightly. "Thank you. You aren't too bad yourself." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, nipping at his lower lip playfully. Draco smirked and leaned into her again, catching her lips into a full kiss. Amber placed her palms on his chest and pushed him lightly again, "stop .. we have to stop. If anyone catches us, we're dead. Especially your father, but I saw Skyla not too long ago, looking about like she wanted to eat someone. I saw her talking to you, what did she want."

A frustrated moan escaped Draco's lips; Amber certainly knew how to kill a mood. His eyes closed briefly then he opened one of them to peek at her before opening the other. "Must we discuss this right now? I believe we were in the middle of something." Draco said leaning forward to rest his forehead on hers. She pulled her hands from his chest and folded her arms but didn't move away from him. Draco rolled his eyes, "alright, alright. She wanted to..warn me.. not to try anything during the wedding." He saw the questioningly look on Amber's face and he continued, "I don't know what it was about, she said something about the-" he lowered his even more, "dark mark, having something to do with it. Said she had orders to kill people that were rebellious, including you and me."

The Gryffindor girl frowned, trying to make sense of what Draco was saying. It didn't really make sense for Skyla to turn on them and threaten them. She may be a cunning Slytherin but she had been the one to push Draco and Amber together. "So she threatened you?"

"In so many words, yes."

Amber's frown deepened, "well what are we going to do about it? We can't let her get away with it; I mean, she can't be in the way if we fight."

Draco closed his eyes for a second, taking in slow even breaths. "_We_ aren't going to do anything, _you_ are going to good and stand clear _if_ and _when_ any fighting takes place." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly, but she didn't kiss him back. Draco huffed softly, pulling back and looking into her eyes, which were flashing with the anger that he loved to see.

"If you _think_, Draco, for one moment that I'm not going to fight for us, then you are mental."

"I don't want you hurt! or worse, dead! Please Amber, just this once, listen to me," he paused, grabbing her chin gently with his long fingers. "Kitty, you know I love you; I'd die if something happened to you...."

The girl took in a breath and stared at him, her anger only slightly wavering at his words. "Draco, I know how you feel but this involves me too. Believe it or not but you aren't alone in this; stop trying to be the hero here. IF anything happens I'm joining in, no matter what."

Draco moved his hands from her back and chin, dropping them to his sides. He took a step backward and looked off to the side, running her words through his head. If he would have been watching, Draco would have seen Amber bite her lip and watch him, with a slightly worried expression on her face. She knew he only wanted to keep her safe, but dammit this was her fight too; he wasn't in it along, and he couldn't keep trying to protect her all the time. "Draco I'm sorry, it's just-" Amber started to say, but his upraised hand stopped her.

He was looking back at her again, "I know. I know, Kitty. I should be the one apologizing. You're right; and the last thing I want to be doing right now is fighting with you." Amber was slightly shocked by his words. She hadn't expected that at all, but she didn't have time to process them before Draco's lips came crashing onto hers. The kiss was filled with hunger and need, and a passion that only the frustration they both felt, could be powering it. Draco brought both of his hands up to her face, cupping it and caressing it lovingly as he deepened the kiss. Amber's hands wrapped up around his neck, letting her fingers thread through his hair, pulling at it slightly, and causing a groan to escape Draco's lips.

"Draco!"

Both of them froze, pulling away from each other quickly, but keeping their hands where they were. Draco turned had his gaze locked with Amber's; her eyes widened with shock and fear. He tore away from her gaze and looked around, his heart beating wildly. It started to slow when he found that no one was standing behind him or anywhere near him. He didn't understand, until he heard the voice again and he saw that out on the edge of people his father was searching for him with a very agitated look on his face. The young man looked back at Amber, pulling her close once more, "I have to go. I love you Kitty." he whispered softly before gently pressing his lips to hers. He felt her nod, and he pulled back; her eyes were closed now and she had dropped her hands. Draco looked at her with a sad look in his eyes before he finally turned away to find his father.

Amber opened her eyes when she had heard him leave, continuing to fight back tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She reached up and touched the dragon necklace that still flapped about on her neck, trying to crawl to her shoulder. Her eyes followed the silver blond head in the crowd, until she lost view of him completely, "I love you too." she whispered then turned and left to find Hermione and Brooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy was waiting impatiently, searching over the crowd for Draco as the young man watched silently from the side, growing increasingly angry at Draco's absence. Seeing this, Draco finally stepped forward; wondering why his father wanted him now. "You wanted me?"

The older version of Draco, turned around to face the younger man. "Draco! Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you," Lucius said in a low growl, stepping closer to tap Draco on the shoulder with his cane.

Not so much as even flinching, Draco looked his father in the eye, "well I'm here now what did you need?"

For one fleeting moment, he was certain that his father was going to strike him; but instead, Lucius' eyes just hardened, and his hand gripped his cane tighter, making his knuckles turn white. "You are very lucky that today is your wedding day, and that I don't punish you for your lack of respect." Lucius said acidly, then composed his face quickly, as people began looking at the pair curiously, "Mr. von Villard has informed me that he cannot find Alexandria. It seems she has disappeared. Since you know her, and your way around the castle, I want you to find her. I'm sure she hasn't gotten far."

Draco just stared at his father in silent surprise. Lexa had ran off? "But-" he began to protest his father's orders, but stopped when he was met with angry, cold eyes. Draco nodded obediently before turning and heading back toward the castle. His first stop was the Slytherin dungeons. He once again entered the silver and green common room; it was practically empty now except for the few younger years, playing a game of exploding snap. Lexa was no where, so Draco headed in the direction of the girls dorms. He met Milicent Bulstrode coming down the stairs, "Milicent, is Lexa up in her room?" he asked, standing at the base of the steps.

"Sorry Draco, no. I haven't seen her all morning." The girl shrugged and moved past him. Sighing heavily, Draco exited the common; making a mental list of all the places where Lexa might go. He tried the kitchens, the great hall, several of the hidden nooks around the corridors, and the various empty classrooms. He was just leaving the Defense against the Dark Art's classroom on the third floor, when Draco spotted his mate, and best man at the wedding, Blaise Zabini, coming toward him. "Hey, Blaise, have you seen Lexa around anywhere? It seems like I've searched this whole bloody castle, and I can't find her."

Blaise sauntered up to his friend, with a small smile on his lips. "Sorry, mate, haven't seen her, but I did hear Moaning Myrtle making double the noise in the girl's loo." He gave a short laugh and patted Draco on the shoulder, "didn't you make friends with her at one point? Maybe you could help her," Blaise laughed again, "maybe she's upset about you getting married; first Potter and now she's lost you."

Draco wasn't in the mood for Blaise's humour. He gave his best mate a glare worthy of the Malfoy name then pushed past him toward the stairs to return to the second floor. "Just behave at the wedding Blaise? no flirting with the bridesmaids," he said over his shoulder before he descended are the stairs. He heard Blaise's laugh carry behind him and Draco smirked, shaking his head. When he reached the second floor, he made his way toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; from inside her could hear her wailing's, but also another sound as though another person were crying with Myrtle. Draco pushed the door open and walked inside the bathroom; he found what he had been expecting, Lexa was sitting down against one of the stalls trying her hardest to contain her tears, and Mrytle was right next to her, crying and blubbering over her own troubles. He walked in to the room a little more and cleared his throat quietly; Myrtle heard him and looked up, she hiccuped then flew to her stall and disappeared. When she realized the ghost wasn't next to her anymore, Lexa looked up and spotted Draco.

"What are you doing here?" She wiped at her cheek to rid them of the tears, then looked away, refusing to look him in the face. Draco looked at her for a second then sighed before walking closer to her and sitting down on the floor beside her. Lexa sniffled, though she tried to do it quietly; Draco's brow creased then he pulled out a handkerchief and turned his body to face the girl next to him. He reached forward with the kerchief and wiped at her face to rid it of the wetness.

"Don't cry Love.." he said quietly then trailed off, unsure of what to say to her next. He was at a loss for words on how to comfort her, but he wanted to do something; he felt that it was his fault that all of this was happening and the reason she was crying. Draco shifted slightly, still wondering what to say when Lexa spoke up.

"I'm sorry.."

To say that he was stunned would be lying. Draco was more then stunned to hear her say that. "Y-you're sorry? Lexa I should be the one to say sorry to you; for getting you into this mess." He was looking at her, with his brow pulled together in a confused frown.

Alexandria still wouldn't look at him, her gaze was still downward and tears were still glimmering in her eyes. "It's not your fault... it's mine; I'm the one that came between you and Amber." She sniffled again and finally looked up into Draco's grey eyes, "I'm sorry you have to marry me Draco. That you have to be unhappy."

He shook his head slowly, the sadness shining in his eyes at he looked back at her. He reached forward again and touched her cheek gently, "Lexa don't think that, it's not your fault and it's not my fault. The only person we can blame here is my father; it was all his idea. He's the one that brought it all up and started everything. You shouldn't be sorry Lexa, I should be, just for the fact that it was my father who caused it." Draco had scooted closer to Alexandria, his hand still hesitant on her cheek. "Tell me Lexa, what is that is really bothering you?"

Alexandria looked startled but she covered it up quickly, "nothing Draco. What what would be bothering me?"

"Lexa I can see it written all over your face, and it's been there since this whole thing started. Back when the weddings were being arranged. It was like you were afraid of me, and even now you won't look at me properly. So what it is Lexa?"

Draco was looking at her intently, watching as she processed what he had said and tried to sort out an answer. "Draco there's nothing wrong. And what do you mean? I'm not afraid of you, why would you think that?" She looked up at him carefully through her lashes, trying not to pay too much attention to the smooth icy fingers resting on her cheek and the quickening of her heart at his questions.

There was silence between the two as they stared at each other; finally Draco spoke, his voice just barely above a whisper. "Lexa can I ask you something? Will you answer me?" His grey eyes were penetrating and serious. She nodded slowly, unable to take her eyes away from him. "Lexa do you, or have you ever at any time..." He took in a slow breath as he brought the hand that was against her cheek up to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how to continue with his question or even if he should. "Never mind Lexa...."

Alexandria finally blinked and tore her gaze away from his, "what is it Draco? You can tell me you know.. we're friends." This time it was her who raised a hand, to place it on his arm.

He looked down to the floor contemplating whether he should ask. Finally after a few silent moments, he looked up at her face again, "have you ever or do you love me?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked taken aback at his question, "w-what kind of a question is that?" Alexandria looked down, pulling her hand from his arm and began playing with her fingers. "I don't know what love is...."

Draco watched her carefully, noting that she wouldn't look back up at him, "you don't know? Lexa if you love your brother like I know you do, then you know what love is." He reached forward once more and tipped her chin upward, "what are you afraid of?"

Lexa's eyes were downcast even though Draco's hand had tipped up her head, but at those words she looked back up. "Afraid? I'm not afraid." Her face had taken on a defiant look, almost defensive. When Draco saw that, his lips twitched as he fought back a smile.

"Lexa your afraid of something. What is it? Are you afraid of getting close to me, because you know you'll fall if you do? Is that why you haven't spoken to me or looked at me since this mess happened?" Draco was staring at her, his grey eyes watching her blue for any kind of reaction. Her heart rate quickened again and Lexa thought that he might hear it.

She took in a shaky breath, "...maybe...."

Draco's breath caught in his throat at her answer, "maybe? Are you saying that-" his voice trailed off, leaving his sentence unfinished; was she saying that she did love him, but was afraid of it because she didn't want to get in the way of him and Amber? His brow creased in thought as he tried to figure it all out.

"Yes." He looked up at the sound of her voice; her eyes were downcast again, and another tear was threatening to spill. Draco could hardly believe what was happening. Of course he knew that something was wrong, since the engagement was announced, but he never thought it was this big of a situation. He was realizing just how wrong he had been these last few months; he had led her on without much thought to her own feelings, and then he had fallen hard for Amber when this whole time, Lexa was falling just as hard for him. And now she was being thrown into a wedding where she knew her husband loved another. This thought made Draco sick; what had done? He was hurting so many people without realizing it. "Draco? Are you alright? I shouldn't have said-"

He shook his head, making her stop mid sentence. "No, no I'm fine. I just hadn't realized is all..." Draco removed his hand from her chin and ran it across his face as he sighed. This day was just getting more complicated by the moment. He felt a hand on his arm again.

"Draco can I ask you a question now?" Looking back up at her, he nodded, curious to find out what she wanted to know. Lexa took a breath, bringing her eyes to meet his again, "do you love me?"

There was a small gasp from somewhere beside them, and they both looked back to see Myrtle with her hand covering her mouth. Without saying a word she dove back into her toilet, leaving the engaged couple to themselves once more. Draco's breath had quickened and his face registered surprise at Lexa's question, but Myrtle's distraction had given him a chance to compose himself. His face was smooth when Lexa looked back at him waiting for an answer. Draco swallowed hard, "well.. I- yes I suppose I do.. i- in a way." The words sounded horrible even to his own ears and he hurried on quickly, "I didn't mean it like-"

She held up a hand, shaking her head slightly, "no it's okay.. I know you don't love me. At least not like you love Mason. It's alright Draco, I understand that." She licked her lips slowly, trying to rid her mouth of some of the dryness before she continued, "I just want to die, Draco. To make this all go away and to allow everyone's problem to go away."

This time, Draco gently grabbed around her neck with both hands, resting both thumbs on her cheeks and he waited until she looked him in the eye. "Lexa don't talk like that, please. I don't want you to die. I love you.. I do. I just; not enough to make you happy. Do you know how that makes me feel? To watch as I rip you apart inside?" He closed his eyes for a brief second and took in a breath, "I hate that Lexa.. I hate that I hurt you ever second. I wish I could fix it.. I do! But- I just can't, can I? I just make it worse..."

"No! No Draco that's not true, I- you don't hurt me. I know that I cause trouble and it would all be better if I were to just die. Perhaps you can't make it better, but I could. If I died you could be free to be with Mason." Alexandria reached upward and placed her hands over his, still gazing intently back at his eyes. Her voice lowered to a whisper, "you don't make it worse Draco. You don't hurt me either.. no one can fix this. It's just meant to happen no matter what." Lexa subconsciously leaned toward him, her face holding a worried expression at the pain in on his. She hated to see him blaming himself; he did it so often. Alexandria could see the small battle raging inside him, and she momentarily thought of their first actual meeting, the one the ultimately started this whole thing...

_Draco was utterly and completely bored, Pansy had spent the last hour chattering on and on about something so stupid and uninteresting to him. He'd finally told her to just shut up and leave along with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy hadn't been to happy when she did finally leave but Draco didn't really care what she thought. She was always going on about something and assumed Draco cared, which he didn't. What was it about girls and mindless chatter? He rolled his eyes and settled more deeply into the couch. _

_Alexandria almost choked when she passed Pansy in the hallway that lead to their rooms. "Shower much Pantsy?" She kept on walking eager to get away from her annoying wails. Lexa noticed someone in the common room, and walked around to see who it was._

_Draco's eyes were just closing when he heard a light step enter the common room, "Pansy didn't I tell you to-" he opened his eyes, and instead of Pansy, like he had expected, he saw Alexandria._

_She stopped dead in her tracks "Oh hi Draco, sorry to disturb you. Don't worry I'll leave you alone if you wish" She said this, but she really didn't mean it. Alexandria had liked him since she met him, and every time she was around him her stomach turned into knots. She just stood there admiring his eyes and hair, while waiting for his reply, not knowing what else to do. _

_Draco straightened up, "er.. no. You can stay if you'd like." He wasn't sure why but right now he didn't mind if she was there, unlike with Pansy. He watched her as she stood there rather awkwardly, he glanced around the common room, no one else was there. Draco motioned with his hand, "Have a seat?" _

_"Thanks", Alexandria said smiling. She took a seat next to him. She turned to look at him, and asked "Are you ok? You look like something's bothering you. You don't have to tell me, but if you want to talk I'll listen" She had never seen him like that before. She sat there looking at him, contemplating the look in his eyes. She realized she was staring and immediately looked down, but then looked back up._

_Draco studied Alexandria thoughtfully before replying, "to be honest, it's Pansy. She thinks I actually like to listen to her talk." He settled back down into the couch and sat there, looking at the fire. He could feel how close Alexandria was and it was comforting, he didn't know why. He pulled at his already loose tie, out of frustration. _

_Alexandria laughed. "Yeah, she's a pain. I can't stand her." She reached over and took his tie off, pushing his hands away gently. She then placed it on her lap, and slightly touched his hair. That made the sides of his lips pull up into his all too familiar smirk. He decided his sulking was best set for another day, why worry about Pansy when he had this gorgeous girl next to him? He looked at her and smiled. Lexa dropped her hand but accidentally placed it on his hand then grabbed it and started playing with it absentmindedly. "Are you trying out for the Quidditch team this year?" She asked, not knowing what else to talk to him about. _

_He closed his hand over her fingers before answering, but he felt her jump slightly, "yes like always." He brought her hand upwards until it was even with his chest, "such pretty hands." _

_She smiled, and replied "thank you." The slytherin girl looked at Draco for a while then said "Good luck on your try outs." _

_Draco nodded, "thanks."_

_Suddenly, it occurred to her that he might take it the wring way. That he might think she didn't believe he could do a good job, or might not get the spot so she added "I've seen you play, and I know your good, but still." Then she looked at the fire and got lost in thoughts of what was going to happen the next day. He was still toying with her hand as she stared into the fire, he thoughtfully raised his other hand, letting one of his fingers trace down from her wrist to her elbow. He was curious about this girl, why hadn't he ever noticed her before? Had she really been here for all the years he had? Draco frowned slightly in thought; yes, he believed she had been. He continued to run his finger up and down her arm as he became lost in thought and like her, stared into the fire. If she shifted he didn't notice, he wasn't noticing much of anything at the moment; just enjoying the feeling of her skin beneath his fingers. _

_Alexandria got goosebumps as Draco traced his other hand from her wrist to her elbow. "Do you want to do something, or do you want to talk?"_

_Draco's trademark smirk spread across his lips, "did you have anything particular in mind to do?" Alexandria blushed deeply. He was really looking at her now, studying and taking in her features. He stopped running his hand down her arm for a brief second as he reached beside him and grabbed the chocolates on the table; Lexa watched him curiously. He brought them forward and offered one to Alexandria. "Would you like a chocolate? They're some of the finest you know." He set the tin in his lap and grabbed one for himself; taking a bite, a gooey red substance oozed out of the chocolate. Draco licked his lips then offered the other half of the chocolate to Alexandria. _

_She studied him for a second as he offered her the other half. With a lift of an eyebrow, and a daring smile, Alexandria ate the chocolate that was offered to her. "You're right, they are good." She said while licking her lips. _

_One side of his pulled up as he watched her lick her lips, "I think you missed some." Draco leaned in slowly and kissed Alexandria on the side of the mouth, running his tongue across her lips, before moving his lips to hers. His hand that was holding hers went up her arm and stopped at her neck, letting his fingers lace through hair...._

Thinking of that memory, made Alexandria's heart ache, but she hid the emotion she was feeling as she re-focused on his face. She watched as he took in a breath and opened his mouth to say something, "I do hurt you Lexa.. you try to hide it, but I see it." Her hands slipped down from his that were still resting on her neck. Draco sighed quietly, then leaned forward to kiss her gently on the cheek. Lexa, unable to bare it any longer, still aching from the memory, turned her head to the side to catch his lips on hers for one small sweet moment. Draco gasped underneath her lips and felt her hands thread up through his hair and hold him. Lexa wasn't rough and forceful, but gentle as she held him there. Though Lexa had stopped crying some time ago, Draco could still taste the salt of her tears on her lips, as a small reminder of what he was doing to her, and how it was hurting her. This wedding was effecting her just as much as it was him and Amber. He'd been so selfish lately. How could he not think of her feelings as well?

Draco responded some to the kiss, but just as he started to, Lexa pulled away, "I'm so sorry... I- I shouldn't have- I didn't mean.. Oh Draco!" Instead of shying away from him, Lexa wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, crying silent tears onto his shoulder.

Hesitating only for a second at her actions, Draco wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back; murmuring comforting words to her. Seconds later, they both heard talking and someone else entered the bathroom. Draco pulled back and looked toward the door, and Lexa did the same. Standing there in the doorway with a slightly shocked look on her face, was Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**[****The Wedding****]**

A Harry Potter Story

…_Hesitating only for a second at her actions, Draco wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back; murmuring comforting words to her. Seconds later, they both heard talking and someone else entered the bathroom. Draco pulled back and looked toward the door, and Lexa did the same. Standing there in the doorway with a slightly shocked look on her face was Hermione Granger._

Lexa dropped her arms to her sides and brushed her hands nervously against her thighs. Draco cleared his throat as Hermione spoke, "Er I'll check in here guys. Myrtle is in a state. I don't think we should upset her further." Granger slipped in and shut the door as Myrtle huffed and started complaining about the Gryffindor's rudeness.

Draco frowned, "what's going on Granger? Who were you talking to?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. The two of them had been good friends now for a good four months, first name basis and all; and he still called her Granger when he was around anyone else. "I was with Brooke and Amber. We were looking for Alexandria. Little did I expect to find you with her, in an embrace much less. I just figured it would be less complicated if I kept the others from seeing it. Are you alright?" She asked, looking at Lexa now.

The Slytherin nodded, a mask of composer and defiance on her face. Draco spoke up for her. "She's fine, just pre-marriage jitters. That's all. We were talking it out, and I gave her a hug. Nothing to it." He shrugged. Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it. "I should probably get going, I still need to get myself together, and my father is probably still worried about Lexa." With that, Draco nodded to both girls and walked out of the bathroom. Myrtle sighed after him and mumbled something about dangerous blonds and muscles.

Lexa looked at Hermione and opened her mouth to say something about leaving as well, but the brown haired girl stopped her. "No. I want the truth. Alexandria, what's wrong? Is everything okay? You have obviously been crying, I'm not daft."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Lexa couldn't help agreeing begrudgingly that if there was one thing Hermione Granger was not, was stupid. "Fine, yes. I was crying. Happy? I don't want to get married." She folded her arms and looked crossly at the floor.

Hermione sighed and touched her arm. "You love him don't you."

Lexa looked at her sharply. "No." She knew that was a weak lie. Hermione could see right through it. But she stuck with her lie nonetheless.

"Bullshite." The red head raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had never heard the bookworm swear before. It was almost – refreshing. "I can see it on your face Alexandria. You love him. Just like Lucas loves Skyla and visa-versa. You are all such a stupid lot. I don't know how you all lasted this long. You need to tell him, or do something about it. Don't let this fester."

Lexa had to admit she had a point. "I _did_ tell him." Her façade fell, and her shoulders slumped in defeat and sadness. "He doesn't love me. I knew he didn't. He loves her." Lexa pushed away another tear as Hermione put an arm around her shoulders.

"He's a dick. He strung you along far too long. Although he is a boy, and he wouldn't admit back then he was in love with another girl. And a Gryffindor girl at that. We'll figure this out though. Something will go down today, that's inevitable. But the outcome – that's all unknown. Come. Let's go get you ready. Everyone is waiting." Hermione smiled at her, and nodded toward the door. Lexa nodded and followed her out.

. . . .

Amber was pacing back and forth tugging on a stray lock of hair out of nervousness. Draco had gone to talk to his father, Lexa was missing and now Hermione had been gone for a long while. Just as she was about to go back to the bathroom to look for the girl; she came walking toward her with Alexandria next to her. Amber's blood heated up at the sight of her but she forced it down. Knowing this wasn't the Slytherin girl's fault that Draco was marrying her. It was his shite father and their family standards. Amber forced a smile and hugged the girl. "Oh good Hermione found you! We were all so worried!" Lexa just rolled her eyes and stiffly took the hug. Amber ignored it and turned to Hermione. "Well now what?"

Hermione smiled at the fiery blond. She would make a damn good Malfoy if Draco's parents would bother to give her a chance. But she was a muggle. There was no chance in hell. "We need to get the bride to her chambers and get her ready. You take her, I've got to go find Ginny and make sure everything is ready." Amber nodded stiffly, dreading being alone with her boyfriend's fiancé.

The girl's split up, leaving Amber an Lexa to walk in silence back to the Slytherin dorms. Finally after about three minutes of silence, Amber couldn't take it. "You take care of him. You hear?"

Lexa was slightly shocked, but nodded. "I will."

Amber nodded as well and continued staring straight ahead. "Good. He's a trouble magnet. It'll kill him one of these days. But he'll never admit it. He's so stubborn; He'd jump in front of a bus to save a kitten if he had to. He wouldn't like me saying things like that, but it's true. He's just a big marshmallow."

Lexa frowned as she listened to Amber's words. "A what?"

Amber stopped and turned toward the other girl. "Really? What is wrong with you Slytherins." She shook her head and continued walking. "I swear you all are missing out. I had to explain them to Draco too. Now he loves them." Lexa still looked confused, so Amber explained. "It's a sugary fluffy treat, and when you camp, you roast them over the fire and puff them up and eat them with graham crackers and chocolate. They're called 'smores then."

Alexandria raised her eyebrows, then shook her head. "You muggles are strange."

Amber nodded in agreement. "Draco said that too. When you guys are married and home all safeand such.. you should ask him about them. He'll probably make you one." The blond smiled, sadly, Lexa felt. She felt sorry for her. She wasn't the only one suffering in this mix up. Amber really loved Draco and he loved her, yet she was giving him up to Lexa to save his life.

"I'll be sure to ask him. I'm sure he'll enjoy talking about you." She smiled reassuringly to Amber. They continued in silence after that until they reached the Slytherin dungeons. "Thank you for walking me." Lexa spoke the password and started to step in but stopped and turned around, calling to Amber who had begun to walk away. "Amber wait. I have an idea…."


End file.
